


Attack On Titan Smut Oneshots

by helpless_insomniac



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Gen, Homosexuality, M/M, More tags will be added later, Multi, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpless_insomniac/pseuds/helpless_insomniac
Summary: smut oneshots for attack on titan and ships I enjoy





	Attack On Titan Smut Oneshots

just the first page to get it out of the way . 

the chapters will all be smut , x readers or just ships I enjoy or that are requested - I am open to a lot of ships and I don’t really judge much so requests are always welcome !


End file.
